Memories ( HANNILY EMISON )
by pllharmony
Summary: Emily lost the love of her life, Alison. After a year, a certain blonde showed up that changed her whole world. Feelings have changed but what she didn't know is that that particular blonde carries a baggage from her late ex-girlfriend. Will this affect what Emily Fields and Hanna Marin have right now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alison's**_ _ **POV**_

Emily forgot its our 1st anniversary as a couple. I mean, I'm not sure if she forgot but she didn't call or texted me. Ugh. Its already noon. I decided to go to The Brew. I sat down. At the corner of my eye, I saw Emily with Pigskin, I mean, Paige.

Paige is so into her. Emily just doesn't care.

What the hell. I'll call Emily and asked her where she is.

"Hey Ali"

"Em, where are you?" I asked staring at her.

"I-uh.. Um, home with my mom." She stammered.

"Are you sure?" I am about to cry omg

"Yes, Ali. Any problem?" Emily asked walking back to the cash register. I stood up then went to the counter to order.

"Can I order a coffee?" Emily looked up and I smiled but a tear escaped my eye. "Why are you lying Em?"

She was speechless.

"because I love you Al!"

"Em, you have any idea what day it is today?"

"Truth or Lie!" Emily asked playfully

"Em, I'm not playing games."

She sighed and walked over to me. She put her arms around my waist.

"How could I forget?" Emily said looking into my eyes. "Happy Anniversary Ali!"

I tried my best not to smile. But I failed. I smiled and hugged her.

"Anyway, Go home Ali! See you at dinner." She winked and walked back inside. Damn, I love that girl.

I walked out of The Brew, and went to ride my car.. I started the engine and drive. My house is just a few blocks a way. My phone started ringing.

"Emily"

I smiled and picked up my phone with eyes still on the road. But it fell.

Damn it. I tried reaching for my phone. The moment i held it, i answered it..

"Hey babe" I said standing.

"Ali, where are you? Stop the car, please baby, I'm on my way"

"What?" I asked and sit comfortably, "Em I'm fine.."

"Alison, stop the car"

I saw a bright light in front of me, i knew this was going to happen, "ilove you emily fields" then i closed my eyes.

everything was black.

So this is life without emily fields.  
-

Heyyyy guys, newbie heree!


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later..._

Emily sat on the grave of her girlfriend. She visits her every single day. Emily didn't want to move on. She always feel like it's all her fault. If only she could've been there with Ali that day, she wouldn't die. If only she didn't let Ali drive home alone, Ali would still be alive. Emily closed her eyes as her tears escaped her eyes. She sob uncontrollably. Today should've their 2nd year anniversary.

"I miss you Ali.." she traced Ali's name with her fingers. "Happy Anniversary love.."

She stayed for a while but left and promise Ali to come back later to celebrate. It's her shift at the Brew. She often wondered, what if Alison was still alive? What if she sees her again? Or... Can I ever love again after Alison? She sighed every time she think of her dead girlfriend. It makes her cry, every single day. But her thoughts were broken by the customer who waved her hands in front of the tanned cashier. Embarrassed, Emily looked down and cleared her throat.

"Hello! Good morning! May i take your order?" Emily said not looking at the customer.

"Uhmmm.,"she looked up and saw a blonde in front of her, "hmm.. what to order.. what's the best seller here?" The blonde asked biting her nails and thinking seriously before smiling.

Blue eyes..

Dimples.

Blonde..

Alison..

Damn, I miss Ali, Emily thought.

 _"What's the best seller here?" Alison looked at Emily who just started working at The Brew.._

 _"Well.. Tall Americano.. uhmm.." Emily was cut off by Ali._

 _"Nah, I prefer a tall Filipino cashier" Ali said smirking._

 _Emily giggled and shook her head. Typical Ali. She handed Ali her latte. And gave her kiss on the cheek._

 _Ali smiled.._

"Excuse me? Miss! Hello.." the blonde, once again, waved her hand in front of the cashier who's in deep thought.

"Uh, Tall Americano.."

"Is that too strong... well not my type..." the blonde in front of her continue to think of a coffee. "well, just give me anything.. not too strong..like a latte or something" the blonde smiled

"A-are you sure?" Emily asked, still stunned

"Yeah, sorry.. I'm new here, don't really know how coffee works here" the blonde made a face that made Emily chuckled and confused.

"Miss, every coffee is the same. The only thing they differ is how they are made and who made them." Emily, for the first time, smiled genuinely.

"Oh..." the blonde's mouth formed an 'o' then pouted, "whatever still different.. they tasted different so they're different"

Emily giggled, then made her coffee.

"What's your name again?" Emily asked

"Hanna. I'm Hanna Marin. Nice to meet you Emily"

"How did you-"

"Nameplate." They smiled at each other.

Emily handed Hanna her coffee. But before Hanna leaves, she needs to ask Emily something.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanna bit her inner lip to hide her shyness.

"Yeah.. Sure.."

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah.."

"Uhm... Do you know where the Hastings and Dilaurentis live?" Hanna asked remembering if she said it right..

"Yeah.. uhm.. wait.. its my break" Emily took off her apron and ushered Hanna to a seat to talk.

"Why are you looking for them?" Emily asked as she took a seat opposed to Hanna's.

"Well... I want to visit Jason Dilaurentis.. and talk to Spencer Hastings.. Aria Montgomery is on my list, but I'm planning to talk to her after i finished talking to Jason and Spencer. Then I'll go hunt for a girl. I don't know her name, but a tall, tan, brunette who is a good swimmer.. I kinda forgot her name, Ali just call her mermaid, or killer or something... wait a second.." After blabbing too much, Hanna stopped talking and look at Emily and scanned her.. "Emily, do you swim?"

"Uhm.. Wh-what, n-NO.. no no no, i dont swim" Emily denied "uh.. so How did you know my friends?"

"They're your friends? Thank God!" Hanna let out a sigh of relief. "I heard them from Alison"

"Ali?"

"Yeah, it's weird. She never mentioned you." Hanna said, feeling sorry not knowing the tan beauty in front of her.

"How did you know Alison?" Emily asked but Hanna just smiled and said

"She's basically living inside of me.." Hanna looked down, "i know you're her friend but, i want to hate her. The thing is i can't. I owe her something. That's why i moved here."

"I don't get it," Emily stated, clearly confused.

"You will, Emily. So? Are you gonna tell me where it is, or..." Hanna changed the subject and smiled at Emily with hope that the brunette in front of her would be able to help her.

"Yes, yes... I'll tell Ezra, my boss who I believed you will meet in a few more days, I'm leaving," Emily stood up and asked Ezra if she can go, and Ezra said yes. They ride Emily's car since Hanna just walked from her house to explore the town. Emily has no idea why she agreed to take the blonde to the house she avoided for a year yet she felt something about Hanna that will surely make Alison happy for helping her.

...

Maybe some of you guys are wondering why Emily told Alison to stop the car or everything that happened in the first chapter. Everything will be explained later on. It is part of Emily's storyline. And I was wrong mentioning that this is a Hannily/ Emison story. It is mainly Hannily but the millions of mention of Emison made me think that I should include Emison since without them, there wouldn't be Hannily.

Thank you Leapyearbaby29/ Munro Mclaren for pointing that out, and yes I'm a huge Emison shipper.. also Clexa..

Tune in for the twist I'm thinking. I don't know if a lot of you guys will appreciate it but I have my friend who said that it would be fine. My 16 year old mind is crazy.

Thank you guys, and write a review. It kinda boosts up my confidence. Thank you again.

-Drew.


End file.
